


The Dishwasher Minuet

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Akashi, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Furihata, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Furihata could only stare, cheeks starting to burn like a dying fire being stoked in a fireplace.</i>
</p>
<p>

Prompt: the guy at the sex store told me that my new dildo was dishwasher safe and you’re my poor, traumatized roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dishwasher Minuet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic!! Even though I have like twenty other projects to work on orz. You can honestly blame fuwacchi for this one though. 
> 
> But yeah, you heard me right. This fic's based off one of the prompts from this [sex toy prompts post](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need). 
> 
> As per usual, I have agender Akashi (they/them) and genderqueer Furihata (he/him).

The door opened with a _click_ , and Furihata slipped his key back into his pocket before stepping into the apartment. Wrenching his boots off, he placed them in their usual place on the shoe rack, the worn out leather of his own shoes a contrast to his roommate’s pristine, newly-shined dress shoes. The sling bag weighed heavy on his shoulders, filled with one too many library books and his trusty old laptop, but still he carried that weight on his shoulders, shuffling further into the apartment.

“I’m back!” he called out, before stopping at the look on his roommate’s face, “Er, you alright?”

To many who didn’t know them personally, Akashi Seijuurou was a terrifying person, an awesome (in the traditional sense of the word) business student who could inspire and intimidate with the same look, who had half the college population drooling over them and the other half wishing they could _be_ them. To Furihata, though, they were just Akashi Seijuurou, shogi aficionado and dedicated musician, who spent more time being confused by stand up comedy on the television than anything. It was rather hard to find someone scary if one saw them drooling in their sleep or curled up on the couch in a giant pink snuggie on a daily basis, after all.

“No, I’m not,” Akashi replied, staring him down with such an inexplicable and incomprehensible look that he physically felt a chill run down his spine, “Have a seat.”

At this, Akashi gestured at the other end of their dining table, opposite where they were currently sitting.

Gulping, Furihata slowly stepped towards the seat, racking his brain for a possible reason to Akashi’s sudden change in demeanor. Had he done something to inconvenience Akashi? He’d started the day as he usually did, with a late breakfast and a last minute cram session for his philosophy midterm. Akashi had long left the apartment by then, the only evidence of them being the cat mug in the sink and the slippers on the shoe rack where the dress shoes usually were, so it couldn’t have been anything he’d done then. They rarely crossed paths on campus too, being that they were a business major and he a literature major, but when they did it was amicable, always checking up on each other and making conversation unless they had a class to rush to or a deadline to meet.

What was he _missing_?

Furihata slipped into his chair in silence, palms placed on his lap and starting to sweat. He looked at Akashi, who seemed to be going through a great discomfort of their own, their eyes refusing to meet his, and waited. Akashi was the kind of person who would talk the moment they were ready, he knew that well enough by now, so he waited in complete silence until his roommate could gather their thoughts and speak.

Without ever uttering a sound, Akashi slowly raised one of their hands from their lap, and gently placed the object in their hand on the wooden table between them. Their hand shook slightly as it retreated back into their lap.

Furihata could only stare, cheeks starting to burn like a dying fire being stoked in a fireplace.

_(“So… how do I wash this?” Furihata asked the clerk, awkwardly holding the gaudy plastic packaging in his hands._

_“Don’t worry,” the clerk replied, ringing up his order, “It’s dishwasher safe- just throw it in and you’re good.”)_

“Ah,” Furihata said.

He reached out, a hand curling around his recently purchased red dildo, and took it, bringing it back to rest in his lap. Looking up, he’d realised that Akashi’s eyes had been following his movements, but Akashi had immediately averted their eyes the moment he had looked up, a faint glow as red as his dildo blooming on their cheeks and on the tip of their ears.

“Ahem,” Akashi coughed, softly clearing their throat before continuing, “While I am… happy that you are greatly enjoying your personal life, Furihata, I would appreciate that you kept such matters to yourself.”

“I- O-Of course,” Furihata replied, managing to strangle out some semblance of a coherent reply after a while, his cheeks still burning a violent pink, “I’m so sorry, it was an a-accident! I must’ve left it in there this morning while cramming for my midterm, and I f-forgot to take it out before I left for class and-”

“It’s fine, Furihata,” Akashi said, posture rigid as the tips of their ears flushed red again, “What you do in your free time is none of my concern… just don’t do it again, please.”

From that tone of voice, Furihata could easily deduce that the conversation was over. At this point, it was better to retreat back into his room than stay here, the flaming red dildo still resting in his lap.

“Y-yes, of course,” Furihata said, before hurriedly getting up, the legs of the chair screeching as they scraped across the floor, “I’ll… go put this back where it belongs.”

“See that you do,” Akashi replies, clearing their throat once again with a slender hand, continuing to sit down at the table, averting their eyes as he awkwardly hid the dildo behind his back and shuffled away in the direction of his room, shoulders taut and back tense.

“Furihata,” Akashi uttered, once he was nearing his room.

“...Yes?” Furihata hesitantly replied, the red dildo still hidden behind his back, wobbling slightly as his hands shook.

“...Last minute studying doesn’t help much,” Akashi said, still seated at the table, hands on their lap, “I don’t mind helping you study, if you need any assistance.”

“Ah,” Furihata replied, his lips quirking a little at the unexpected gesture, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

With that, he walked into his room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He threw the red dildo across the room, soaring in a perfect arc before landing on the part of his bed that met the wall, before collapsing onto his bed, burying his face within his pillow.

_Oh my god_ , Furihata thought, face burning as he hyperventilated into his pastel blue pillow, _I’m never using the dishwasher ever again._

He’d wash all their dishes by hand, if he had to.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is awkward, afterwards.

They survive it though, and as Akashi talks about study tips while burrowed in their snuggie on the couch, Furihata can’t help but notice the red glow that appears on the tips of Akashi’s ears every now and then, as if they were suddenly reminded of the dishwasher incident at random points during their conversation. It’s a bit like rudolph, except with their ears instead of a nose, and Akashi wasn't a reindeer.

It’s… cute.

Perhaps it’s just because he’s never seen Akashi blush until today, or perhaps it’s the way Akashi just looks. Either way, it’s cute, and strange as it may be, Furihata almost wishes he could see it more.

Maybe he should leave his dildo in the dishwasher more often.

**Author's Note:**

> furihata no that is a horrible idea if u wanna make them blush do something a bit less mortifying please, like buy them dinner or write them a poem about how pretty their eyes are or something. literally anything but dishwashing the dildo again.
> 
> but yeah, that's it?? I wrote this pretty fast so I have zero notes and stuff whoops. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment or bookmark if you enjoyed the fic!! I try my best to reply to all comments hella.


End file.
